You are like red
by XxKuro-kittynyaxX
Summary: {this is just a drabble of oswaldXoz and oz is telling him he loves him!enjoy 3}


The lovely winter morning, the bed of snow hovered the ground and yet as cold as it was, the two were outside. the ones bright red eyes sparkling like rubys, his cheeks flushed underneath the large scarf that wrapped around his neck. he knew this was to soon but the words fell from his lips and the others eyes widend. at first it was a mumble.

**_"what did you say...?"_**

he clenched his fist against his own chest. his heart speeding up to 100 miled per minute. he shouted those three words_._

**_i l-..like you-!_**

it was loud, way to way he shouted was almost in a desperate tone.

the silence was loud as a siren as the gentle white flecks of snow fell from the sky. the blush got redder and redder until his face was a bright pink in embarrasement. a hand layed upon his head and tousled the teens light blonde hair softly.

those deep purple eyes staring down at the small rabbit boy and his lips curled into a small smile. a pat on the head to the chain sympolized 'good job' or he was proud of the young one. why was he proud?

suddenly the tall man got on his knees infront of him, and now they were the same height. **"oz..."**

**"if youre only p-proud of me thats fine..."**

a husky mumbled puffed through the cold air, making oz shiver. he loved it when the other called his name, those long black locks out of his face and behind his ear. his name, and only his name.  
_"__**your eyes are so bright in the snow..."**_

bright? was that a good thing? he closed his eyes, expecting a slap.

**"glenn sama...?" **he questioned

_a _thumb. brushing along under his eye and making the other calm and gently but slowly leaned against oswalds cheek. nor did he say yes, or no. the sound of white rabbits in the bushes startled him slighty, hearing the raven haired man begin to speak.

nothing. the mouth was ajared.

opening his eyes, the blonde was conflicted. little snowflakes laying upon his eyelashes. Glenn was the keeper of the abyss, or so lacie had told him and law stated any relationship between a chain and a human would be illegal on any levels. his hand stayed on the others cheek. red meeting the passionate deep purple that was half lidded. almost emotionless as they ever so slightly closed slowly, oz hearing the shuffled of his knees in the snow. again the blondes name fell from his lips

_**'oz...'**_

it was more gentle, kinder then usual. his tone had hold on his cheek slided to his jaw slightly more aggresively._**" w...wha..."**_

_**"you dont know..how much you mean to me..."**_

_you never knew..._

he leaned had never believed in something like this, he never knew someone so small...could be such an impact on him from the inside. ozs bright smile, the way he tries to get close even when oswald pushes him away. his cheeks i nthe winter, brighting up p

their lips hesitantly pressed against each other, the blondes eyes closing tightly. so many times had the chain told him he felt something strong for the man. for so long had he felt this way...

the raven haired man pulled back, seeing the youngers expression and the smile grew bigger. he couldnt help it! a spead of blush appearing on oswalds cheeks, their lips met again. slightly deeper, as those muscular arms slowly wrapped around ozs waist.

"stay with me..." a mumble across the blondes lips made him shiver, for it was warm into his arms, compared to the cold around the two. the snow up to the ankles like little children playing merrily.

oswald was hiding his embarrasement, trying to express his feelings(which he was really not good at)

no. it was just them. a sense of relief filled him as oz smiled.

"i will.."

the raven haired glenn blushed even redder, hiding it with his hair and looking at his bright smile. his bright red eyes gleaming like blood,

oswald adored his eyes. and even though they reminded him of the woman whom he had killed, he loved him for him and those lovely eyes.  
the peircing split pupils and his fagile skin. almost like a doll, he wondered.

but they were all oswald could see, for it was the only color that stood out beyond the wonders of the wintery morning. his heart throbbed and once against his lips met the others.

red...

yes...

the perfect word to describe oz...  
red like a rose...red like the heat in the morning sun...red like the blood that dripped from the skin. red like _love_.


End file.
